


Back Stage

by kimberlyeab



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Clop - Freeform, Deepthroating, Erotica, Futa, Futanari, Multi, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimberlyeab/pseuds/kimberlyeab
Summary: When Countess Coloratura announced her first ever tour outside of Equestria, Charcoal Ember dove on the opportunity to finally meet her idol. In her frenzy, she snatched up one of the few lucrative back stage passes for her stop in the Kirin lands, eagerly awaiting the day she'd finally come.If only she knew what kind of treatment Coloratura reserved for her VIPs.
Kudos: 3





	Back Stage

Contains: F/F/F, Futa, Spitroasting, Rough Fucking, Facefucking, Coco Pommel actually topping for once in her goddamn life.

Proofread by the only man whose editor notes are more numerous than the word count, [RoMS](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/106713/RoMS).

Cover Art by [MagnetBolt](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/174827/MagnetBolt), he saved my goddamn life with this one.

* * *

Was backstage supposed to look this modest?

In all the books, magazines, and exposes, going backstage at a concert was a big deal, like going to the world’s coolest party where beautiful mares and hunky stallions bumped shoulder to shoulder with celebrities and the who’s who of society.

Yet, to Charcoal Ember it just looked like a door. A very simple wooden one with a blackboard hanging from a nail being the only sign that she was in store for something greater. It announced _‘Countess Coloratura’_ and was written in a fancily lilac font with various hearts dotted around it.

Though, what did she really expect? This was the Kirins’ land and they only had one amphitheatre, and it could only hold two thousand mostly silent fans. There was no way this wasn’t going to be a pretty generous downgrade from Manehattan and Mareison Square Gardens.

It probably explained why Charcoal was the only Kirin to actually snatch up one of the few lucrative backstage passes. And she’d be damned if she was going to let something as silly as nerves ruin her chances of meeting an honest to gods Equestrian music star.

She looked down at herself, studying her attire, and nodded. Her torn jeans and bulky buttoned-up plaid were surely the right choice for meeting someone who was both proficient in country and E-Pop.

“Clothing? Check. Keeping my fan-girling to a minimum? Check.” Words still felt weird in her mouth, but she was slowly readjusting to them. “Have something to sign?” She looked at the rolled-up poster in her hand. “Check.”

With everything in order, she took a deep breath and knocked curtly on the door.

She heard a very familiar voice on the other side. “Coco, can you get that?”

_Coco?_

A moment later, the door opened and a head popped out. It was most definitely not Countess Coloratura, instead it was a mare with cream fur and a cut-short aquamarine mane.

Her eyes lit up as she saw Charcoal. “Oh, you must be the Kirin who bought a backstage pass.”

“T-that’s me,” she said.

“Whoa! You can talk?”

Charcoal offered an unsure smile. “Yeah, but I’m honestly kind of new to it.”

“Is that a fan?” a voice called from within the room.

The cream-coloured mare, likely Coco, looked back and nodded.

“Well, let her in! I always love meeting a fan.”

The mare opened the door a little wider and Charcoal stepped into a fairly run of the mill room. She didn’t know what she’d honestly expected but this was far removed from the depraved and drug-filled party dens that the magazines talked about.

She didn’t get a chance to lament on this for long, though. She noticed the Countess, herself, lounging in an old but comfortable looking chair. She was holding a flute, half-full of sparkling wine. The remainder of the bottle and a separate flute rested on a nearby table.

The Countess looked honestly, incredibly down to earth—she was just another pony. That image was greatly helped by the fact that she was not in one of her extremely bold costumes, but rather a fluffy pink robe. 

Charcoal realized too late that probably was the only thing keeping Coloratura modest as the artist adjusted her position, and revealed a bare leg.

Eyes-wide, Charcoal opened her mouth to speak but found herself too starstruck to continue.

Coloratura looked to the other mare. “I thought I heard this one talking?”

“She… was.” Coco frowned. “Are you alright, miss?”

“You’re really _her?_ ” Charcoal whispered.

“Ah, not mute, just starstruck.” Coloratura chuckled. “Yes, I’m really _her_.” She took a sip of her drink before placing the glass off to the side. “How did you enjoy the show?”

Charcoal squealed. “It was fantastic! Like… like…”

“Like?” Coloratura asked, cocking a brow.

“Like, oh my gods, that cover you did of Rainbow by Songbird and those new tracks you brought out. I was just… I was blown away!”

Coco smirked. “Well, it seems like the kirins are better audience than the gryphons.”

“They kind of make it hard to tell,” Coloratura said before glancing at Charcoal. “Sorry… just you guys aren’t really the most expressive audience I’ve ever had.”

“Yeah… we are kind of new to the whole showing-our-emotions thing. We had this…” She rolled her wrist, “incident a couple years ago and kind of took a collective vow of silence.”

Coco snorted. “And yet, that is somehow not the most bizarre thing we’ve witnessed on this tour.”

“So, what’s your name?” Coloratura asked, resting her muzzle on one of her hands and giving what Charcoal would’ve dubbed “bedroom eyes.”

But it was crazy to think there was any intention behind them. After all, she was an incredibly boring mare, with none of the assets that a popstar would be interested in.”

Still, Charcoal felt her cheeks warm a little. “Uh… I’m Charcoal.” She cleared her throat. “Charcoal Ember.”

Coloratura grinned. “That is a very powerful name. I love it.” She motioned to Coco. “This is Coco Pommel, she’s my costume designer and assistant for this tour.”

Coco bowed slightly before taking a seat in another chair. “Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Ember.”

“Oh, you can call me Charcoal!” she said, grinning nervously.

“She knows, she’s just painfully polite.” Coloratura smirked. “So, have you ever been backstage before?”

“Oh no, uh… not really. To be honest you’re the first concert we’ve hosted in… nearly a decade? We used to do local music festivals but after our vow those kind of stopped.” She chuckled. “To be honest, I don’t know what I really expected. How does being backstage usually work?”

Coloratura smirked and downed the rest of her drink. “Well usually I’d find myself pressed between several young studs. There’d be empty and not-so-empty bottles of booze scattered everywhere. And most likely I’d either be coked out of my mind or about to do a line off the first cock that’s willing.” She chuckled as Charcoal’s expression paled. “Don’t worry I’ve calmed down in recent years. I mostly just enjoy a couple glasses of bubbly, nowadays. Maybe a little pot. Though our stash got confiscated back in Yakyakistan.”

“I still think that was a little extreme,” Coco murmured.

“I wasn’t going to complain, I wanted to get out of that hellhole as quickly as possible.” She shuddered. “Sorry that isn’t fair. The yaks are nice creatures it’s just… they’re a little rough around the edges.”

“They had a mosh pit.” Coco snorted. “At a freaking pop concert. I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“Honestly it was kind of metal.” Coloratura shook her head. “Sorry, where are my manners? Do you want to take a seat, Charcoal? I think we still have a chair left over…” She motioned to a spot beside the door, “there.”

Charcoal noticed a chair with various articles of clothing, paperwork, and other debris littered upon it.

“Just toss that shit on the dresser,” Coloratura said.

She did so, draping the various costumes across it. While working, her cheeks brightened, as she noticed a certain rubbery sleeve on the chair. One which offered a fairly faithful replicate of a mare’s vagina.

_The fuck was that doing there?_

She placed it aside without comment and removed the last of the debris before settling down.

“So, what do you do for fun around here?” Coloratura asked, resting a finger against her cheek and focusing on Charcoal.

“Not really a whole lot to do. The few of us who can talk usually hang out, get coffee, that type of stuff. Uh… sometimes the community theatre performs. Mostly though, it’s mimes. Gods, we have so many freaking mimes in this town. Like easily one mime for every ten kirins.”

“That’s honestly a little horrifying,” Coco muttered. “No town should have more than two, maybe three, tops.”

Charcoal shrugged. “Not really much you can do about it. It’s either that or painting, which I mean, we do have a pretty well-developed scene for artists. I guess what I’m getting at is that this place is pretty quiet.”

“I could tell when I only had like a dozen screaming fans.” Coloratura motioned towards Charcoal. “Thank you for that by the way. You have no idea how hard it is to do a show where the crowd is just…” She shuddered, “silent.”

“Yeah, sorry. We still have that whole taboo around talking.”

“Why would that even be a thing?” Coco asked.

Charcoal grinned sheepishly. “Our species has this fun little feature where if we get too angry, we uh… kind of become these raging fire demons that can burn down the entire forest. Usually happens when we talk about politics.”

Coco’s eyes widened. “Oh.”

“And I thought you just looked hot.” Coloratura smirked. “Had no idea that you were also literally hot.”

Charcoal’s cheeks warmed. “P-pardon?”

“Oh, nothing…” Coloratura stood up, stretching her arms above her head. “Do you mind if I get changed?”

“Not at all.”

“Thank you, it’ll only take a couple minutes.”

Coloratura got up, but didn’t leave the room. Charcoal’s cheeks brightened as the popstar simply turned away and shed her robe in one fluid motion. It fell away to reveal Coloratura’s stark nakedness, proving Charcoal’s previous assumptions correct.

Coloratura was an attractive mare. Nopony would dare deny that. But from this unique perspective, Charcoal could see just how attractive she really was. 

Her body was lean compared to the other earth ponies Charcoal had met, more resembling the pettiness of a unicorn or pegasus. Though she still bore a nice pair of hips with a plump rump, something that was a distinctly earth pony feature.

Charcoal flushed as she felt her crotch warm, a pressure blossoming within her sex.

“Do you like what you see?” Coloratura teased, her voice husky with sultry undertones.

Charcoal nodded swiftly before realizing that Coloratura could not see her.

“Uh huh,” she meekly muttered.

“Wait until you see the front,” Coloratura teased, picking up a shirt and holding it in front of herself.

Coloratura wasn’t joking. She turned around, smirking from ear to ear, not even remotely phased at showing off her body to a complete stranger.

Her tits were fantastic, not quite petite, though nowhere near big enough that they sagged or looked like a burden upon her lower back. They also seemed one hundred percent natural, which shouldn’t be too surprising. Coloratura didn’t seem like the kind of mare who would get implants.

“It’s so cute when they get flustered,” Coloratura said, looking at Coco.

Coco acted as if this was normal, not even remotely surprised. “They’re probably not used to creatures acting so shamelessly.”

“Fair.” Coloratura shrugged, causing her breasts to jostle, just a little. “But come on. I was on the cover of Playcolt, they should know that I’m a bit of an exhibitionist.”

Coloratura looked at the shirt hanging over her belly and hummed. “You know, I’m not really feeling this one. Coco, what do you think I should wear?” 

She tossed the shirt aside and Charcoal gasped. Coco may have responded but she didn’t hear. She was too focused upon what the shirt had hidden: a sheathe, like one meant for a cock with a heavy pair of balls dangling below it. To be completely honest, that was not something that Charcoal thought she’d see.

Coloratura cocked a brow, looked at Charcoal, then followed her gaze down to her sheathe. She chuckled. “Oh yeah, I guess that’s something that Playcolt probably airbrushed out.” She shrugged. “But yeah, I have a dong. It’s no big deal really.”

“Y-yeah no big deal,” Charcoal murmured, unable to draw her eyes away from it.

“You get used to it after a while,” Coco said. “Turns out some mares have dicks.”

“Do you want to touch it?” Coloratura asked, a playful little smolder forming on her lips.

Charcoal’s cheeks brightened. “W-what?!”

“Oh, you bitch,” Coco teased. “You totally did this on purpose!”

“Can you honestly blame me,” Coloratura shot back. “She’s really cute and I like fucking the cute ones.”

“You want to fuck me?” Charcoal yelped, not able to comprehend that statement.

“Well, duh, you’re the first good fan I’ve had in four stops. This, not so little, guy…” she patted the side of her sheathe, “has only had Coco to keep him company.”

“I thought I’ve done a pretty good job,” Coco grumbled.

“Oh, you have, but well… variety is always nice.” Coloratura shrugged and looked at Charcoal. “But yeah… have you ever wanted to fuck a celebrity?”

_This wasn’t happening… was it?_

She must’ve been silent for a bit too long because Coloratura frowned, glancing at Coco. “Was I too forward?”

“Considering you just exposed yourself to a fan? Yes… I’d say you were a bit too forward.”

“I’d love to,” Charcoal finally stuttered.

Coloratura’s ears perked up and her smile returned in full force. “Well you can’t worship me from over there, silly.”

She returned to her own chair, sinking into it and spreading her legs so her sheathe was easy to access. 

Charcoal shored up her nerves and got up. Her legs felt like jelly, atrophied by the butterflies swirling within her stomach.

She wasn’t a virgin by any stretch, but still she didn’t feel remotely qualified to handle this. Coloratura was her idol, and she was famous. Why the fuck was she settling for somebody like her?

Still, she managed to make her way over, calming her racing heart and her nauseated stomach. All it took was a final calming breath, to get her onto her knees. This close she could smell Coloratura, the scent of a slight sheen of sweat, the trace of a grandiose performance given to her fans—a show she’d continue in the privacy of the backstage. The smell mixed together with Coloratura’s intoxicating assortment of rose-incensed beauty products. Yet, something far more feral and masculine lingered behind it all. That final undertone bore a certain perverse characteristic to it, a potent saltiness and depravity.

Charcoal knew this scent, it lingered upon a male’s pride when they were pent up and lustful. She leaned in towards Coloratura’s crotch to drink more of the aroma. It was not an essence she thought she’d ever attach to the popstar but here she was.

She inched forwards, at a snail’s pace, trying her best to shove aside her nerves. It was not a battle that would be easy to overcome.

Coloratura chuckled. “Come on Charcoal, it won’t bite.”

“I know, I just…” She whimpered, “you’re so famous and I don’t want to disappoint you.”

Coloratura reached forward and ran a hand through Charcoal’s messy mane, smoothing it out. “Darling, I promise that we’ll take things as slowly as you want. I’m not really the nut and walk away type of rockstar. Well… at least anymore.” She snorted. “Coke is a hell of a drug.”

Charcoal grinned nervous and took one final breath. This was enough to get her to jerk forwards, pressing her lips against the side of Coloratura’s sheathe. This close, the raw scent of it was heady, strong, polluting her mind with all sorts of sinister and crude thoughts.

She kissed it gently before drawing back, a fraction of an inch, only to drag her tongue along the edge. This seemed to work as Coloratura shuddered, a stifled little sigh of pleasure dripping from her maw.

Charcoal slowly worked her way down. Her motions, drawing forth more than satisfaction from Coloratura as her cockhead began to ease forth. Eventually, her downward strokes found her lips pressed against Coloratura’s sack. Sweat, sweat, sweat... That raw scent of masculinity overpowered Charcoal’s senses. She closed her eyes and let the smell and taste chart her course.

“Mmm sorry about that,” Coloratura teased. “My outfits can get pretty hot.”

Charcoal returned an affirmative groan, her lips and tongue hungrily working over Coloratura’s heavy sack, extracting an increasingly bold series of reactions from her idol. Coloratura’s legs twitched against Charcoal’s ears and a few more inches of womanly cock edged forth.

It wasn’t even completely out yet and already a small bead of pre oozed forth, collecting along the unflared head and dripping into Charcoal’s mane.

Charcoal ignored this and instead reached for Coloratura’s shaft, cradling it in one of her nimble hands. Her digits gently stroked its length, gliding all the way from the sheathe to the tip. She was gentle, tracing two fingers along the quivering head and extracting such a wonderful groan of pleasure from the pop star.

Had she dreamt of sleeping with Coloratura. Of course. What hopeless fangirl hadn’t? Did she think Coloratura would have a fat cock? Nope! That was, uh… a bit of a surprise.

Still, she rolled with the punches, using both her fingers and maw to work Coloratura over, driving her onwards as she got harder and harder. Soon her shaft was stiff and unforgiving, pulsating with potent and unrelenting energy. Small beads of pre turned thick and abundant. Charcoal collected the drips on her fingers and worked the liquid as a lubricant, her hand gliding more swiftly and fluidly.

More of it simple dripped downwards, joining its companions within Charcoal’s frizzy mane. The largest beads rolled to the back of her blouse, or even dripped on the floor. Coloratura’s fully erect pride was now large enough to shoot over her body.

“Coco,” Coloratura said, her voice shaky and uneven. “Do you mind giving Charcoal a little help?”

Charcoal didn’t see Coco react; her own world was dominated by the heavy balls resting on her face. Still, she felt another body slide to her side. She briefly drew back and watched Coco kneel and strain to get a little higher so she could press her lips against Coloratura’s shaft.

The mare’s cheeks were ablaze and there was a hungry smolder in her eye.

When Charcoal withdrew her hand, Coco was there to replace it in a heartbeat. The mare hungrily lapped at Coloratura’s erection, dragging her tongue along her quivering shaft in lengthy but swift strides.

Coco would start at the base, touching her tongue to Coloratura’s shaft before swiftly moving towards the tip. Once there, she’d circle her tongue around the oozing head before returning to the base and starting over again.

Charcoal was denied a further viewing as Coloratura gripped her horn and pulled her roughly against her sack. She was happy to oblige however, lapping, kissing, and suckling to her heart’s content.

Between the two mares, they had Coloratura worked up to the point that her moans filled the room. It was obvious she was a singer, her lungs capable of holding onto such raw notes of ecstasy with practiced ease. And soon those notes came together in a song that was finer than any she performed on stage.

Charcoal felt her own sex warm, strands of her arousal clinging to her panties.

She could feel Coco take up a new position behind her, imaging Coloratura’s unflared cockhead between her lips, easing the tenderness along her cushioned palate. The way Coco would’ve circled her tongue around it. She could feel the mare bobbing, moving back and forth in curt little motions.

Coloratura’s voice rose higher and higher, reaching notes that she didn’t even use on stage. Her posture was rigid, tense, her chest rising and falling in shallow and rapid bursts of exertion. The hand around Charcoal’s horn maintained its iron grip, not allowing the kirin to retreat even an inch.

Not that Charcoal had any desire to, as she continued her crude routine, driving Coloratura onwards with nothing but her tongue and lips.

Charcoal could feel Coco over top of her, leaning on her for support. She felt the other mare’s breast press against her back, dragging along it as she bobbed deeper and deeper upon Coloratura’s erection. By now, she must’ve been reaching the medial ring, at least. Maybe she was even a little further along. Her slurping sounded so wonderfully lewd, offering another note to this orchestra of depravity. The noise was accented by a crude retching when Coco gagged and instantly drew away.

“Are you alright? Coloratura rasped, gritting her teeth.

Coco didn’t respond verbally but Coloratura let out a sigh of relief, meaning she must’ve nodded.

“That’s good,” she said. “We really need to work on that pesky little gag reflex.”

She then drew Charcoal back, letting go of her horn.

Charcoal reluctantly departed, panting for breath. The scent of Coloratura’s sack lingered within her mind, polluting it with depraved ideations.

When she drew back, she got to witness just how large Coloratura’s really was. She could put many stallions to shame, with a cock that felt more fitting on a farmhand than a popstar. It also looked so wonderfully crude. A mixture of saliva and pre coated her shaft, giving it a wonderful sheen. Coco and her had been diligent, making sure to treat as much of the quivering pride as possible.

As she glanced at Coco, she saw a mirror image of depravity. A ring of fluids coated the area around her lips and extended outwards as radial strands of saliva and pre tarnished her complex. It mixed together with her running make up to offer a wonderful display of what a properly fucked face should look like.

“Have you ever been spitroasted?” Coloratura asked, taking a deep breath.

Charcoal shook her head. “No… This is actually my first time being with more than one partner.”

“Do you want to give it a try?” Coloratura smirked and held up a defensive hand. “It’s totally cool if…”

“Oh, do you two have a strap for Coco?”

Charcoal glanced at Coco, noticing that the mare’s cheeks had warmed a little. She then noticed that there was a rather significant bulge pressing Coco’s skirt a couple of inches outwards.

“No way,” Charcoal breathed. “You have one too?!”

Coco nodded quickly and reached for the hemline of her skirt, lifting it up. Charcoal’s eyes widened as she saw a pair of panties that fought a desperate, though futile, battle with a cock that wanted nothing more than to break free.

Charcoal blinked and looked at Coloratura who was grinning from ear to ear.

“So, is this like normal for ponies?” Charcoal asked. “Because this sure as shit isn’t a thing that happens with kirins.”

Coloratura shrugged. “I learned not to question it. Fate can do some pretty horny things.”

“Yes… fate,” Coco grumbled ~~before looking directly at the reader.~~

Charcoal didn’t question this and instead stood up, reaching for the buttons on her blouse. One by one she popped them open, until finally she was able to shrug it off.

Coloratura’s eyes lit up. “Oh my gosh, you look adorable.”

Charcoal looked down at her chest and grinned sheepishly. It was true that kirins were slightly fuzzier than their Equestrian counterparts, with fiery tufts of hair sprouting out everywhere along their bodies. 

“I just want to snuggle you,” Coloratura teased. “Though I suppose we can do that afterwards.”

Charcoal simply nodded, remaining mostly silent as she reached behind herself and fiddled with her bra. She popped it open, letting her modest chest breath. Yet again, her nerves reared their ugly head, causing her pulse to quicken and fur to grow clammy.

With her snout no longer occupied with Coloratura’s sack it was pretty easy to overthink things again, to run through all the ways this experience could go poorly. After all, Charcoal had never really been with someone with a cock before. What if she was bad at… pleasuring it?

As she glanced at Coco, she noticed that she was also stripping, revealing a cute, and fairly attractive, mare who clashed so wonderfully with the sizeable erection adorning her crotch.

“Nervous?” Coco asked.

Charcoal nodded and continued to strip, peeling away her jeans, which left her in just a pair of panties. They were rather mundane looking, except for the nice blossom of moisture that darkened the soft fabric and allowed the cotton to cling to her engorged lower lips.

“Hmmm,” Coloratura pondered aloud, looking around the room. “Shame that we don’t have a bed or something. That would make things a hell of a lot easier.”

Coco shrugged. “We’ll just have to make do.”

“I mean we always do.”

The two mares exchanged a look before glancing at Charcoal.

“Are you ready, hun?” Coloratura asked, idly pumping her shaft to maintain her mammoth erection.

Charcoal nodded quickly. “I-I think so?”

Coloratura tilted her chin towards Coco and the mare rushed to the side of the room, grabbing a table and dragging it in front of Charcoal.

Charcoal picked up on what she was supposed to do easily enough, bending over the table. She stuck her hindquarters into the air and flagged her tail to the side. She could feel Coco take up position behind her, the mare resting her shaft against her tight little rump. At the same time, Coloratura came over, stroking her throbbing erection right in front of Charcoal’s face.

Coco was the first to make a move, hooking a finger through the crotch of Charcoal’s panties and peeling them to the side to expose her swollen lower lips. For a moment, she assumed Coco would just plow into her. Instead, she pressed two fingers into her sex, pumping them gently and extracting a crude little groan that buzzed at the back of Charcoal’s throat.

Coloratura smirked. “Don’t worry, Coco is very gentle.”

She stopped stroking herself, once her hand was at the base, and instead held only two fingers to her shaft. Slowly, she dragged them all the way from her sheathe to the unflared tip of her erection. It was a tantalizing slow display, giving Charcoal ample time to appreciate the sheer size of Coloratura.

Coco’s finger pistoned a little faster, and then a little faster still. As each thrust bottomed out, a pleasured squeak gushed from Charcoal, tumbling forth on a series of hungry and warm moans.

Eventually, Coloratura’s fingers slipped away from her pride as she instead placed these digits under Charcoal’s muzzle, using them to hold it up. The two mares made eye contact and Charcoal gently nodded, surrendering to Coloratura’s care.

She opened her mouth as wide as she could and Coloratura immediately guided the tip of her cock between her lips. Her hips bucked forward ever so slightly, pressing a couple inches of her pride into Charcoal’s mouth.

The taste was the first thing Charcoal noticed. It had this certain feral essence to it with tangs of salinity mixed in for a wonderfully perverse cocktail of flavours.

She dragged her tongue around the tip, blushing as she felt like a complete novice, pretty much lost at what she should be doing. Yet, even this meagre and clumsy motion, was enough to draw a hushed note of excitement from Coloratura. The singer visibly shuddered.

“J-just like that,” Coloratura breathed, a dopey smile forming on her quivering lips.

Her hips gyrated, though only for the most minuet of distances, a couple fractions of an inch at most. She ground against Charcoal’s palate, giving her a chance to adjust to the exoticness of the situation. Then, once she determined she’d done enough, she drew back and began to really buck her hips, pressing in and out, each thrust driving a little deeper. Yet, even this was tame, never nearing the medial ring, let alone the base.

Coco withdrew her fingers and Charcoal let out a note of dissatisfaction. Though this emptiness was soon remedied as she felt Coco rest against her lower lips. For sure, she was more modest that Coloratura but she still bore an impressive stature.

She too, was initially gently, pressing into Charcoal softly and only allowing her unflared tip to part the mare’s folds. Charcoal was thankful for this—the meagre penetration still caught her by surprise and still, her walls squeezed around Coco’s girth.

“She’s tight,” Coco breathed.

Coloratura nodded, letting out a ragged breath as she bucked even deeper. “Just be gentle and don’t force it.”

Coco took the advice as she advanced at a snail’s pace, pushing in maybe two or three inches. Once there, however, she began to thrust. These initial few motions were tame, covering only a fraction of the distance in slow but potent strides.

Soon Coco emboldened, picking up the pace as she felt Charcoal’s body acclimate to her pride. The earth pony had managed to build up a respectable pace, pumping deeper and deeper as she made the slow advance towards her medial ring.

Coloratura echoed her partner’s pace. Her quicker strides grew longer and more frequent. Her cock hadn’t quite reached the back of Charcoal’s mouth, but was nearing that point.

Charcoal, for her part, did whatever she could to please Coloratura, rolling her tongue swiftly, though sporadically, around her pride. She felt like an amateur but Coloratura hardly seemed to mind, her body coursing with a vibrant orgasmic energy, a constant melody of ecstasy dripping from her agape lips.

Her own sex pulsed, her wetness making Coco’s fucking much smoother. The mare’s hips had picked up a vigorous pace, and she was pushing deep into her. She would’ve moaned, even sung her praise, but her mouth was fully occupied, unable to do more than let out a muffled note and translate her own pleasure into the head she was giving Coloratura.

The artist drew back and paused for a moment, piquing Charcoal’s curiosity. 

Then Coco drew back from her own thrust, and Coloratura pumped forwards. The two mares started taking turns. Each plunged into Charcoal as the other drew back. The trio was a pendulum and Charcoal, the middle bead.

They delved further and further. Coco had pushed well beyond the medial ring, pressing deep into Charcoal. Her breathing had taken on a ragged edge and she shivered as her cock plunged past the tightness of her sex.

Coloratura, for her part, had finally pressed against the back of Charcoal’s palate, taking the tentative first steps at probing her throat. This resulted in a muffled gag, prompting her to pull back quickly.

“You alright?” Coloratura asked, concern mixed into her moans and groans.

Charcoal couldn’t speak, nor could she even nod, so she merely gave a thumbs up.

Coloratura nodded quickly. “I’m going to try again, alright?”

Once again, Coloratura eased forwards. She was quicker this time, reaching the back of Charcoal’s mouth in only a few increasingly potent strides. Then, she probed the back of her throat again. Like before, a faint gag came forth but she kept pressing, allowing her cock to slide into Charcoal’s tight throat, causing her to instantly tense and let out a gasp of ecstasy as she came to a stop.

“F-fuck,” Coloratura moaned, quivering. “If you need me to pull back just… just… ffffuck… JUST tap my leg, okay?”

Once again, Charcoal could only offer a thumbs up.

She had never been denied oxygen before, nor had she felt a partner bury their cock in her throat. A faint sensation of panic settled within her mind, gripping it. Yet, she shoved such thoughts aside and tried her best to shore up her nerves and resolve.

Thankfully, the other two mares offered a distraction. That being the increasing roughness of their rutting. Coco had nearly bottomed out inside of her, her frame pressing forcefully against Charcoal’s back.

Even Coloratura had begun to resume her thrusting, pumping her hips at a cautious pace, as if not wanting to trigger Charcoal’s gag reflex.

Charcoal could feel the bulge in her throat, getting a certain sense of pride at being able to handle something like that. Her tongue had pretty much halted any attempts at offering pleasure, as she instead allowed her tight lips, warm mouth, and the spasms of her throat to be Coloratura’s stimulation.

She closed her eyes and concentrated, willing herself to remain in place and not to retch too viciously against Coloratura and the burn of bile within her throat.

It seemed to work as the mare was raked by a tension that refused to abate. Her breathing hitched and her core tensed, the popstar having a nice set of abs that flexed in an effort to deny herself satisfaction.

Charcoal focused upon the oral, the pounding of her sex fading to a pleasant background noise. She channeled all her willpower, all her resolve into not retching against the obtrusion in her airway.

Still Coco played an important role. Each thrust stole yet another of Charcoal’s muffled approvals, adding another sensation of pleasure to Coloratura’s facefucking. It was at this moment that Coco finally bottomed out, her hips clapping loudly against Charcoal’s back as she hilted within the mare. She stayed like that for a moment, wiggling her hips back and forth, so that Charcoal could really appreciate what it was like to get stuffed by a cock.

Coloratura’s hand returned to Charcoal’s horn, gripping it tightly.

“Remember, just tap my leg if I get too rough,” she said.

She then drew her hips back, only a couple inches, and plunged forth, burying herself deep into Charcoal’s throat. This thrust was followed by another and another, each coming with increasing frequency and force, pounding Charcoal dizzy.

It took all her willpower not to resist, not to flee, but she didn’t want to disappoint. So, she allowed her face to be used as a glorified fleshlight. Her eyes watered and lungs ached but yet she persisted, allowing Coloratura to drive deeper and deeper.

A constant litany of pleasure fell from Coloratura’s lips, gracing Charcoal with a song that few fans ever got to hear. A soundtrack with lyrics that were beyond what, even an explicit warning, would allow.

Coco resumed her own thrusting, the two mares giving up any pretext of coordination. Charcoal had become a cocksock, their personal little cumdump, and she loved it.

Soon enough, Coloratura bottomed out, her heavy balls slapping against the underside of Charcoal’s muzzle. The smell of sex, the taste of depravity, the sounds of ecstasy, the sensation of having her body pounded by two beautiful mares, it was all too much to bear.

Charcoal felt her sex tightened, and a wave of fluids gushed out, splashing back against Coco whose own cock ground to a halt.

Coco gasped and drove forwards with all her vigour, bottoming out a final time. Charcoal could feel Coco’s cock twitch and pump a rope of marecum right into her farthest reaches. A generous second splurt followed, then a third. Coco filled her to the brim with her potent and thick seed.

Coloratura lasted a little longer, keep up her fanatic pace for a few final strides. Until finally, she drew back, pulling all the way out of Charcoal’s throat and mouth with a nice wet and depraved _pop_.

Charcoal instinctively gasped for breath, feeling the ache of her lungs rapidly recede as she panted pitifully.

Coloratura stroked her cock, groaning as her own organ twitched and a moment later a rope of her pure white seed shot away and sprayed across Charcoal’s face. Charcoal shut her eyes tight as string after string of her idol’s juices coated her complexion, staining it with a depraved stickiness.

It was warm and reeked of a certain feral essence. Charcoal experimented, sticking out her tongue and touching a dollop that hung just to the side of her lips. It tasted… salty, slightly rich, with undertones of something masculine.

“Fuck that felt good,” Coloratura breathed. She let her hand slide away from Charcoal’s horn as she instead schritched her behind the ear. “Not bad… not bad at all.”

“Thanks,” Charcoal rasped, shocked at how much her voice had deteriorated. Though that honestly wasn’t surprising after such treatment.

Coco finally drew back and Charcoal could feel a mixture of fluids gush forth, draining along her quaking thighs.

“D-did you have fun,” she asked.

Charcoal nodded slowly. “Yeah, that was… that was… yeahhh.”

She let her legs give out and the table bore the brunt of her weight. Her body was ruined by exhaustion, her muscles refusing to obey. Her chest heaved up and down.

“Think we were a little too rough,” Coloratura said before chuckling sheepishly. “Sorry about that Charcoal.”

Coco nodded and walked away, heading somewhere that Charcoal couldn’t see as she was unable to open her eyes due to the cum that coated her face. 

“I’ll see if there are any towels in the bathroom to help clean her up,” she said.

Meanwhile, Coloratura stayed with her, switching between pleasantly scritching behind Charcoal’s ear and patting her frazzled mane.

“We weren’t too rough, were we?” she asked, sounding more than a little concerned.

Charcoal meekly shook her head.

“You can be honest with me,” Coloratura said. “I know that me and Coco can get a little excitable.”

Charcoal bit her lip. “Okay… it might’ve been a little rougher than what I’m used to.”

Coloratura sighed. “Sorry about that… I was… no, no, no excuses, we fucked up and should’ve been a bit more considerate.” Her hand slipped away from Charcoal’s mane, instead resting on the bottom of her chin. “How about this? Me and Coco are staying in town for at least the next couple days. If you’re willing, I’d love to have a friend show me around, and maybe… we can have a redo where the two of us treat you a little bit more… respectfully.”

Charcoal smiled softly. “That… that would be nice.”

Coco returned and Charcoal soon felt a warm towel pressed against her cheek, gently cleaning away the filth. It was a nice juxtaposition compared to the relentless ravaging Coco had done mere moments ago, her seed still oozing out in thick depraved dollops.

“How does tomorrow sound?” Coloratura asked.

The mare’s smile was the first thing Charcoal saw as she was finally able to open her eyes.

“I think…” Charcoal smiled back. “I think that sounds like a plan.” 

* * *

[Discord](https://discord.gg/DCfP3PK)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/kimberlyeab)


End file.
